A chance at happiness
by disillusioned sadist
Summary: Just a angst fic that I thought would be interesting. ValFilia


__

Author's note: This takes place while Valgaav is attacking Lina and company when he's merged with Darkstar. For those who don't know the scene, it's at the end of Try. I altered it a lot, except for the first couple of lines. BTW, I don't own the Slayers…that's why I'm a FAN and this is FANFICTION…amazing concept isn't it? This is also my first fanfic, so please don't kill me for what I wrote…I like flames. If you couldn't tell, this is Val/Filia…

Valgaav's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch as you kneel before me. You bring your hands up to your chest, clasped together and bow your head. A thin trail of blood trickles down your face as you close your eyes.

"To whom to you pray? The gods or the monsters?" I ask coldly.

"I just don't know. What more can I say? I just don't know what to say to you!" you respond, starting to sound panicky. 

I smirk at you, watching as your crystal blue eyes grow large with fear. Your long, silky blonde hair is a mess from the fighting. You look like a complete mess and yet, I find myself strangely attracted to you.

_Valgaav, what's wrong with you? She's a golden dragon! The ones responsible for murdering your race! She'll only kill you_, I thought viciously. 

"Valgaav…don't do this. You'll be killed…" you plea from your spot below me.

I sneer at you, "Since when did you care about me, Filia? Your kind murdered mine, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. My race was wrong. Can't you at least forgive the last member of the clan?" you respond, still pleading, but no longer kneeling. You wipe the blood from your face and levitate to where I am floating. "Why do you eternally hate me?"

"Why?" I ask quietly, staring into your eyes. "Because I am cursed with a destiny I cannot change."

You peer into my eyes, seemingly questioning my very being. I turn my face the other way, looking out to Lina and the others. None of them can see what's going on; they're all frozen in time. Suddenly, I feel a light pressure on the side of my face. I whip my head around to find your hand on my cheek, a finger running over one of the scars. I reach up and grab your hand lightly.

"Do you find me hideous?" I ask.

You shake your head, "No…you're beautiful."

I see you tremble, frighten of what I might do to you, but you don't move away. Instead, you bring both of your hands up to my face and hold me gently. My hands slide up your body, feeling every curve as I pull you closer. You pull my face to yours and gently place your lips on mine. My body tingles as I deepen the kiss. You sigh, exhaling through slightly parted lips into my own mouth. My senses are filled with sight, taste, feel, smell, and sound of you. 

You break away slowly, still dazed at the kiss. I suddenly feel a distant pain in my side. Your eyes grow wide in horror, mouth opening to scream, but no sound comes out. I can smell blood coming from somewhere. I look down and see a long wooden staff in my side. A gloved hand grips it tightly. I follow the gloved hand up to the arm to the body and then to the face of Xelloss. He pulls the staff out quickly. I gasp in pain as more blood comes gushing out. You rush to my side.

"Valgaav?" you ask, trying to heal me.

"Don't…waste…your…strength…on me…" I whisper, all of my strength leaving me as I collapse. I raise my hand to your face, caressing it's smooth skin. You grab my hand, tears falling freely.

"Don't cry, Filia. I hate to see you cry…" I wince as the pain threatens to knock me unconscious. Your eyes widen in fear. "I forgive you, Filia…I…I will always love you…" my eyes cloud as I feel myself dying. My eyes close suddenly as I hear you scream my name.

Suddenly, I'm floating in space, my wings stretched. I look up and see my mother and father holding out their arms, ready to greet me. _We shall meet again in heaven, my angel…_ I think as I embrace my family.

Filia's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hover above me, watching me as I struggle to get up. I kneel, clasping my hands in front of my chest, praying to no one. I can feel a thin trickle of blood from a cut run down my face.

"To whom do you pray? The gods or the monsters?" you ask mockingly.

"I just don't know. What more can I say? I just don't know to say to you!" I say, starting to get louder.

My eyes grow wide with fear as you smirk; fear of what you did and fear of what you can do. Your golden eyes hold nothing but contempt for me as you look down upon me. I can see years of hatred and yet I can also see sadness and suffering in those gold eyes. 

_Valgaav, I'm sorry for what my race did! If I could, I would go back and change what happened, but I can't. Please, understand,_ I thought pleadingly. 

"Valgaav…don't do this," I asked.

You smirk at me, "Since when did you care about me, Filia? Your kind murdered mine, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. My race was wrong. Can't you at least forgive the last member of the clan?" I respond, still pleading, but I stand up. I wipe the blood from my face and levitate to where you are floating. "Why do you eternally hate me?"

"Why?" you ask quietly, staring into my eyes. "Because I am cursed with a destiny I cannot change."

I look into your eyes, trying to find some sort of answer in them. You turn your head to look at the black surrounding; to look away from me. I know the others cannot see us, for your spell has stopped time for only them. As I study your face, I notice the scars running across your cheeks. They hold me spellbound for I knew that my race must have been the cause of them. Your face looks so smooth that I cannot resist as I reach my hand up and trace your scars lightly. Your head whips around in surprise. Your hand comes up and grabs mine lightly.

"Do you find me hideous?" you ask.

"No…you're beautiful," I respond, shaking my head in response.

I tremble at the closeness of our bodies and how you could easily kill me but I don't move away. Instead, I bring my hands up to your face and gently hold it. I can feel your hands sliding up my body, finding the perfect place to hold. I bring your face in closer to mine and gently put my lips upon yours. You pull me closer, deepening the kiss. My body is alive with pleasure and I sigh contentedly through my lips onto yours. Your hair is soft and your skin is smooth. I love the way you hold my body against yours. 

I pull back from the kiss slowly, still recovering from the kiss. Suddenly I sense an evil presence and then notice a wooden staff sticking into your body. My eyes grow wide with horror as a scream bubbles into my throat but no sound comes out. You look into my eyes to see my horror then look down at your side to see the staff. I can see your eyes following the staff to Xelloss's face. He pulls the staff out suddenly and more blood come gushing out. I rush over to your side.

"Valgaav?" I ask, preparing a healing spell.

"Don't…waste…your…strength…on me…" you whisper, as you collapse. You raise your hand to my face, caressing my skin. I grab your hand, tears falling freely.

"Don't cry, Filia. I hate to see you cry…" you wince as the pain threatens to knock you unconscious. My eyes widen in fear. "I forgive you, Filia…I…I will always love you…" your eyes get cloudy. I hold your hand close to my face, trying to keep you in this world. Your eyes slowly close as you breath your last breath.

"VALGAAV!!!" I scream your name. Crying harder I bend over your limp form. "Please, don't leave me…please…" I know it's no use.

"It's done," Xelloss says unemotionally. Breaking the spell, he frees the others then teleports away. I stare after him, hatred flaming in my eyes.

Suddenly, I was met with a vision of you with your family, looking very happy. "We'll meet again in heaven, my angel," you say to me.

I feel peaceful now. Turning to the others, I say my good-byes and go off on my own to live out the rest of my days.


End file.
